Agent Mothman and Agent GoldenApple
by Minx-nny
Summary: Dib get's an assistant but is she helpful or just plain out distracting. If you know my writing, this is not a ZADR, NOT. I'm just trying this out. WARNING I added a character, but I think you'll like her.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Mothman and Agent GoldenApple

Dib's POV

A/N This is just a teaser, tell me if you want to read more.

It was another day, I was walking into class and sat down.

"Class today we have a new student named Jeanette." Ms. Bitters said in her usual hoarse voice. "Say something now and then be quiet." She finished. There stood a girl in jeans and a pink shirt with a golden apple on it.

"Hey everyone, as you know I'm Jeanette. I am a paranormal investigator, I love to blow things up and I love to sing." She explained to the class, she was beautiful! She had long, black, wavy hair, had beautiful brown eyes and square cute glasses. She looked over at me and winked. I smiled back.

"You can sit there, and you, go the underground classroom!" Ms. Bitters said as the kid behind me fell down, she walked over and as she passed my desk she set a note down.

It was pink and had a gold apple on it, I unfolded it and it read "I know all about you and your research, Mothman and I intend to help. Meet me on the steps outside after school." and under the writing it was signed Agent GoldenApple. I put the note in my pocket and payed attention to class, which was Ms. Bitters just saying "Doomed" over and over again.

"Psst." I heard behind me. I turned around and looked at Jeanette.

"I read the note." I told her.

"Good, making sure." She said with a cute smile. I had no choice but to smile back. She was one of those people that everyone loved. I turned back around and rested my head on my hand. It went for a while and then I checked the clock and it was over.

"Doomed, doomed, doomed, go home now." Ms. Bitters said as everyone got up, Zim eyed me then Jeanette, then me, and Jeanette again. Jeanette shot Zim a look that read "Get lost Alien scum." Zim ran out, scared. She stood up and crossed her arms with a triumphant smile. I love her, she is just like me!

"So Jeanette, you are a paranormal investigator too?" I asked as she came next to me.

"Yup, my name is Agent GoldenApple, I'm new and I am here to assist you on your quest to stop the alien. He was in the class wasn't he." Jeanette said as she pushed her black hair away from her eye.

"Yes, his name is Zim." I explained. "I can show you his base." I said.

"Wow! You already know his base!" Jeanette said shocked.

"Well, not to brag but I even have an alien spaceship in my garage and have been in his base many times." I said with a smile. A look of pure amazement fell over her face.

"Your kidding!" She said, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Dead serious." I said as we exited and started to walk out of the school. We were on the steps.

"When can I start helping?" Jeanette asked as we stopped at the bottom of the steps. I could tell Zim was hiding in the bushes, she saw me look over there and she already knew. She looked at me and mouthed "I know." and winked.

"Gee Dib, maybe Zim is an alien we should try to talk about how alien like he is at the city cesspool tomorrow at twelve." She said loudly, waiting for Zim to hear it. I heard a small laugh coming from Zim. She winked again and I winked back.

"I gotta head home, call this number when you get home and we will talk then." She whispered in my ear as she handed me a card with an Eyeball on it and a number.

"Kay." I said softly back to her, still very close to each other. She smelled like peach and mango perfume. Still mesmerized I noticed she had walked away, she turned and waved. I waved back with a probably stupid looking smile. I have an amazing, smart, brilliant, partner to help me capture Zim. Could this day get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I went home and called the number.

"Jeanette?" I asked through the phone.

"What's the password?...Just kidding!" She said with an adorable laugh after.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow and catching Zim?" She asked. "Wait! Hold on." She said as she stopped talking. I heard a laser noise and then it stopped.

"Zim was listening." She said.

"How did you know." I asked in puzzlement.

"For an alien he breaths pretty loud." She said jokingly. She giggled a little and went back to business.

"So partner, what's the plan?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, the plan? Um..." I started, unsure how to finish.

"I had an idea, if I am aloud to say it." Jeanette said.

"Of course you can, I disagree with the partner code." I said. The Swollen Eyeballs had a code about partnership and it is completely useless.

"Well, I was thinking, We should trap him when he is there and not expecting it." She said.

"Oh, smart, let's try it!" I said.

"I will set something up and I will see you at eleven thirty tomorrow at McMeaties." Jeanette said before she hung up. This will defiantly catch Zim! Hmmm Zim looked really scared of her, why is that? I better get some rest tomorrow, big day! Saturday morning is when I catch Zim! I thought as I went to my room and lied down. Before I knew it I was slowly drifting off.

Time 9:59

Beep! Beep! The alarm sounded louder and louder every time it went off! I turned it off and got up noticing I fell asleep in my outfit and trench coat. I got up and went downstairs to see Gaz.

"Dib! Did you eat the last of the Frankenchokies?" Gaz said as I came to the table.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that." I said as I grabbed a granola bar.

"You will pay!" Gaz said angrily with that usual creepy background. How does she do that? I want a cool background when I get mad!

"Uh huh, sure." I said as I finished the bar and headed out, leaving the door open as I often do all the time. I went all the way to McMeaties and didn't see her yet.

Time 11 AM

A girl in a black skirt and lacy top came in. She had sunglasses and a hat on. She handed me a note, it had a golden apple on pink paper. It was her.

"Booth five." It read, I went where it said. She was there, she took off the disguise.

"I have a plan set up. Just let me handle it." Jeanette said.

Time 12 AM

"Kay." I said as she got up and I followed. We hid behind a car as Zim walked into a pressure plate she set up. A glass cage fell over Zim, shocked he shot a laser at the glass but it was useless. I walked up to the helpless alien.

"Hello Zim!" I said with a smile.

"DIB-STINK! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" Zim screamed through the air holes in the side.

"Um...let me think, the only proof of me being right...letting it go? Nah." I said meanly. Jeanette came up behind me with her arms crossed looking happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

A/N Guys a fair warning, Zim and Dib friendship ahead. If you don't like Zim and Dib helping each other you can leave now!

"Let's go Zim." I said.

"Where are you taking me you FILTHY humans!" Zim screeched.

"To my secret base." Jeanette said sassily. She took out a ray gun out of her pocket. "Hand built shrink ray." She explained to me. She shot a beam at the glass box and she picked it up, then handed it to me. I looked inside to see a very angry Zim.

"Let's go to my house and put him there." Jeanette suggested.

"Alright, I will just follow you." I said as she headed down the street. We walked into my neighborhood.

"Hey, I live here too." I said.

"I live right there." She said as she pointed to a blue house, the one across to mine.

"I live there." I said as I pointed to my house. Wow we're neighbors.

"Here come in." Jeanette said as she opened her front door letting me in. Her father was sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home Daughter." He said without making eye contact. She kept walking till she got to her room on the second level. It had alien posters, a laptop, a bed, Swollen Eyeball stuff, a window, and a closet.

"Nice room." I said. She came to the closet.

"In here." She said calmly as she pointed to the closet. She opened it and I saw a staircase down she walked into the closet and down the stair way. I followed, it was amazing!

"Wow!" I said amazed. There was technology, a dissection table, computer, first aid kit, machines and what looked like a SIR unit.

"What's with the SIR?" I asked.

"I have been working on creating and improving them." She explained. She threw the box in the air, whipped out the gun and shot it in mid-air. It grew to regular size, Zim was so mad. She was so perfect.

"RELEASE ZIM! MY TALLEST WILL DESTROY YOU!" Zim threatened.

"Your Tallest don't care about you, as I see, you are a food drone. Your not even supposed to be here." Jeanette said coldly.

"My Tallest sent me on a special mission." Zim argued.

"Then why do they have this?" She questioned as she put a poster against the glass. The poster said "Zim wanted, Dead or alive. Reward, Five Million Thousand moneys." There was also a picture of Zim on it. Zim looked horrified, was this really the way to go?

"NO! My Tallest love me!" Zim screamed.

"Why did they send me then?" Jeanette said as she hit a button on her wrist and suddenly her whole appearance changed. Suddenly standing in front of me was a heavy armed Irken soldier with big, golden eyes, and antennas. Her uniform was a dark purple with red stripes, she had combat boots and one purple and one red glove. "I was sent personally from the tallest to bring you back to Irk for deactivation." She said.

"No...not now. It has not been..." Zim stuttered softly.

"Yes Zim, it has been a year." Jeanette said, I was shocked. My partner was Irken! The doors leading to the closet had lasers closing it off from her room.

"But...we're blood. You can't kill your brother!" Zim said quietly.

"I can't kill blood but I can kill you. You almost killed your sister in Operation Impending Doom 2, and some how she forgave you. I'm sorry Zim." Jeanette said with compassion.

"But you can't! You're Irken Hunter Golden Stone!" Zim said.

"So?" Golden said.

"Your title will be ruined! The Hunter that killed her own brother!" Zim said defending his argument.

"No. My title will be better. The Hunter who killed Invader Zim!" She said as she pulled out a ray gun. A look of pure horror struck Zim's face. I didn't exactly like Zim and sure I want to expose him, but I can't let him die at the hands of his own sister. It's just too cruel.

"STOP!" I screamed as I jumped in front of the glass box and in between Zim and the gun.

"Why? I have a job to do, I don't want to kill you Dib. I like you and I'm going to let you live, but you need to let me kill him." Golden said, with her mouth in a straight line.

"No. I can't let you do this! Zim is the closest thing I have to a friend, and sure I don't exactly like him, but I won't let this happen to him." I said.

"Sorry Dib, I really do like you." Golden said as she raised the gun. Noooo! I turned to Zim and saw him horrified.

"DIB-THING! NO!" Zim screamed, as he banged on the glass. I turned back to Golden Stone and saw a pink ray shooting at me. Pain shot me right in the stomach, it was excruciating.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed, I fell to the floor, tired. Soooo...tired. I started to close my eyes but I fought the urge.

"NO!" Zim screamed as I heard the glass shatter. My eyes closed, I heard a ray shot gun and then it went black and silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was blurry, very, very, blurry. I only saw the ceiling, it was purple with gray tubes.

"Human has stable heart rate, and is almost healed." The computer voice said. My vision cleared up, I was in a medical ward in Zim's base.

"Is the human okay?" Zim said curiously as I turned my head to see the green alien with big huge scared eyes.

"Is this heaven?" I asked, who got shot, I heard a ray gun shot but I wasn't sure who got hit.

"Heh heh, no. This it my base. You almost died, to save the almighty Zim." Zim said. "Thank you Dib." Zim said nicely as he looked at me thankfully.

"No problem. I'm still going to expose you for the...alien...you... ..y...are." I started, but then I got so tired and started to drift off.

"Human's heart rate slow." The computer said as there was a beeping heard. I closed my eyes, so tired.

"No, Dib, your not leaving." Zim said, I blacked out again.

I woke up again except I was on my stomach. I tried to get up but it was difficult, there was extra weight on my back. Zim must have seen me struggling so he came over.

"Stop, stay there squirmy human." Zim said.

"How's Jeanette?" I asked, sure she tried to kill my frenemy but she was cool, smart and brilliant.

"Who? Oh you mean Golden Stone. Well...heh...she tried to kill me. Sooooo..." Zim started, then it clicked.

"YOU KILLED HER?" I said, astonished.

"She tried to KILL me!" Zim yelled.

"She was my only friend!" I argued back.

"She was a KILLER!" Zim yelled back. He looked very mad.

"Zim, I have no friends, everyone thought I was crazy but her!" I yelled as I jumped up.

"Be careful!" Zim said, shocked.

"I'm fine! Actually...I'm more than fine." I said, shocked at the sudden urge of power. "What did you do?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"It's a PAK, you need it to survive." Zim explained.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around in a circle, like a dog trying to catch it's tail. "A PAK?" I screamed, alarmed at the THING attached to my back.

"Get it off!" I screamed, I tried to grab it off my back but I couldn't reach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ha ha, silly human. Does Zim have to always repeat himself? You need that to live!" Zim said.

"No! NO!" I yelled. "First, you kill my friend, then you attach some alien THING on me!" I finished.

"She tried to KILL ME! What was Zim to do? Perform the Phantom Of The Opera? I had too! Besides, she SHOT YOU! She is not friend! I will be your ffffffffffrrrrriend..." Zim said, saying friend like it was killing him to say it.

"W-w-what? You hate me!" I said, confused.

"Yeah, and so did she! She just wanted to capture me, she used you, she is just an Irken soldier who was trained for this." Zim said.

"Well..." I started, but I had no way to finish, Zim was right. "I hate you." I said to Zim.

"Heh, I know you do." Zim said with a smile. "Now get out of my base." Zim said as he pushed me to the tube.

"Hey! You can't just attach some device to me, then kick me out. I JUST DIED AND SAVED YOUR LIFE." I said madly

"I know you did, and Zim thank's you. Now you must leave." Zim said.

"Why are you so mean Zim?" I asked.

"Because I AM ZIM. NOW GET OUT!" Zim yelled as He pushed me out. I ended up outside of his front door.

"Well, I guess that's that. I got an alien device on me, met another alien, Zim saved my life, and I lost my only proof of alien life. Oh well, I will expose him! Then and only then, will I stop talking to myself!" I said to myself as I walked away. What a fun day!


End file.
